A known display device is included in a display portion of an electronic device. The display device includes a first case and a second case. The first case includes an opening and covers the front surface of the display device. The second case covers the back surface of the display device. The first case includes a frame portion that surrounds the opening and sidewalls that extends from the entire perimeter of the frame portion toward the second case at a right angle. The display device is placed on the frame portion and surrounded by the sidewalls. The display device includes holding tabs, at least two of which are fixed to the sidewalls to press down the display device. An example of such a display is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-323807.
In the display portion, the display device is sandwiched between the first case and the second case and held by the first case and the second case. Therefore, the first case and the second case may apply a stress to the display device resulting in display defects.